


Happy Anniversary, baby.

by xxxilovekpop



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxilovekpop/pseuds/xxxilovekpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doojoon and Adi had been together for almost 2 years. and their anniversary was fast approaching. Knowing her boyfriend has a tendency to get his lover extravagant gifts, she was excited to see what her rapper boyfriend got her. But she wasn't expecting what she got...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary, baby.

You had been in a relationship with Doojoon for almost 2 years, and there was no doubt he wouldn’t get you something small, you learnt that when he got you that diamond “A” necklace for your birthday this year, despite your protesting he needn’t get you much. You loved him with all your heart and missed him when he was on tour with his band, BEAST. They have all come to accept you now, to them you’re just a part of the family. Yoseob was so happy for the two of you when you announced your relationship. He was happy for his hyung, finding love is tough, tougher when you’re the leader of one of the biggest boy bands in Korea.

Your phone vibrates in your pocket, it’s Doojoon.  
“Hey baby, what’s up?” you ask him in a hurry so your boss doesn’t catch you on the phone.  
“Nothing, just wanted to say hello and to see if you were free this evening? We want to take you out, all of us. We want to celebrate our anniversary!” he exclaims a little too excitedly into the phone making you chuckle at his excitement.  
“Of course I am, I get off here at 4. What time and where do you want me to meet you?” you asked him.  
“Ah no need. We will all be by to pick you up at 4.15, I’ll send Dongwoon over with a dress for you. Put it on after work okay. Love you! See you tonight!” he said and promptly hung up the phone before you could get a word in.  
“Love you too” you sighed into the phone as you hung up.  
‘I wonder what time Dongwoon will be here’ you silently wondered to yourself, noting that it was now 11.45.

An hour later your phone vibrates once more, this time a call from Dongwoon.  
“Ah Dongwoon” you said fondly to the maknae.  
“Noona, I am on my way to see you with your dress! Are you free? I have strict instructions from Doojoon Hyung not to let you see the dress until you put it on. So I am to stay at the café all day, is that okay?”  
“Sure Dongwoon, just don’t be a bother and we won’t have any troubles!”  
“Okay Noona, I will see you soon.” He replied and hung up.  
You get back to work, anticipating Dongwoon’s arrival... 25 minutes later he finally arrived.  
“Dongwoon, what on earth took you so long sweetie?”  
“Ah Noona, I got lost. I’ve never been here by myself before. Always with my hyungs.”  
“Aw it’s okay, take a seat. Do you want anything?” you asked him with a friendly smile.  
“A chicken salad sandwich and a coke would be great please Noona, thank you.”  
You got him what he wanted and went about your business, but you couldn’t help wonder about the dress and what Doojoon had planned for the night.

Your shift finally ended after an unusually slow day at work. You were ready to go home and sleep, but your boyfriend had other plans...  
‘Dammit Dooj, can’t I just sleep?’ you thought to yourself as you cleared your last tables.  
“Okay Dongwoon. I’m finished my shift, can I put my dress on now?”  
“Of course Noona” he replied with a sweet smile.  
He handed you the dress bag, and you went to the bathroom and opened the dress bag. It was your favourite colour. It was beautiful. Sunshine yellow. It fitted perfectly, and you silently wondered where you were all going tonight, anticipating a fancy restaurant.  
“Dongwoon, I’m ready” you called out as you come out of the bathroom.  
“Noona, you look incredible! Here, these are the matching shoes. I also have something else from him to give you.” He said excitedly, getting up to give you a hug. He really was tall. Even in the 3 inch heels, you barely came to his shoulder.

“Noona, here.” He said and handed you a red velvet box.  
Inside was a beautiful matching set of yellow diamond earrings and necklace, with a note reading “Part 1” in Doojoon’s writing. What on earth is this man up to? You sighed to yourself as you waited for the rest of the guys to arrive while Dongwoon helped you put on the necklace.  
They got there 5 minutes later, in no less than a limousine. Doojoon got out and handed you a bunch of yellow roses, with a card attached that read “Part 2”  
He greeted you with a kiss, which you happily returned, until you heard Hyunseung call out to you to get a room. You broke the kiss and got into the limo, greeted with hellos from the other members.  
Gikwang was in the corner on his phone, being abnormally quiet, you wondered what he was up to...  
Doojoon had his arm snaked firmly around your waist.  
Yoseob was sitting across from you taking selcas, you rolled your eyes and laughed at the baby faced boy.  
Dongwoon and Hyunseung were whispering to one another in the other corner, which really piqued your curiosity.  
Junhyung was trying not to fall asleep, he’d been up late a lot lately. Writing new music and producing it.  
You sighed, you loved these boys with everything you had. They were your world here in Korea.  
You noticed something, that they were all dressed in casual clothes. All of them. Except Doojoon…  
You all rode in silence to the restaurant. Eventually the car stopped, and Gikwang got out first, then stuck his head back in the car and gave Doojoon a thumbs up. Taking it as a go ahead, Doojoon got up and helped you out the car, but not before slipping a blindfold on you and whispering in your ear, “Part 3” and placing a feather light kiss on your neck. He took your hand and walked you to the door of the restaurant. Once you had been walked to the table, he came around behind you and removed your blindfold. Allowing a few seconds for your eyes to adjust, you took in your surroundings. The restaurant was empty. No one was anywhere. It was you and him. You heard Hyunseung’s voice somewhere in the background, but you couldn’t see him. There was yellow roses everywhere, filling the room with the most beautiful fragrance. “Doojoon, what’s going on? Where are the others?” you asked him in a soft quiet voice. “You will find out in time princess” he replied, applying a kiss to your neck once more.

His voice and the way he said that, sent absolute shivers of anticipation down your spine. Your interest was definitely piqued. Doojoon punched in a number into his phone and made a call. You tried your best to understand what he was saying, but damn him, he was speaking in Japanese, and you only knew Korean and a little Chinese. 30 seconds after he hung up, a waiter came out of nowhere and asked if you were ready to order.

You ordered squid with rice and kimchi, one of your favourite dishes, along with a vodka martini. You were watching Doojoon who was watching you... He ordered himself crispy pork with rice, definitely a change from his usual chicken dishes.  
“What are you staring at?” you asked him feeling your cheeks flush. “Just my beautiful girlfriend, that’s all.” He replied smoothly.  
You both finished your meals, and out of nowhere once again a waiter came and cleared your table. You noticed a screen covering a wall over in the other side the room. Before you could wonder what it was about, Beautiful by BEAST started playing over the PA system, and photos of you and Doojoon from the last 2 years start playing on the screen. Accompanied by “Part 4”. He asks you for a dance, and you happily comply.  
You loved him, but you sometimes cursed how tall he was. You needed heels on just to reach his collarbone, without them you barely come to his chest. You sighed at the height difference as you took off your heels for the comfort of dancing, as beautiful as they were there was no way you could wear them for much more than sitting down.  
Your dress flowed gracefully as you walked over to the middle of the room with the beautiful man you had the pleasure to call yours. You put your head against his chest and held him by the waist as you and he danced together. Then with a single swoop, he picked you up into his arms and kissed you. Without breaking the kiss, you slipped your tongues into each other’s mouths, exploring the others mouths. The two of you moaned into the kiss, as you felt the familiar warmth pooling in your lower abdomen. You broke the kiss, gasping for air. Secretly cursing the fact you were dating a singer. He could hold his breath longer than anyone else you knew, and his tongue did things you never thought possible. And not just when kissing or singing…  
You finished the dance, and the rest of BEAST appeared, all dressed in tuxedos like Doojoon was.  
“Doojoon, what’s going on?” you giggled when you saw Dongwoon in his tux, noting that the legs were a little short for him and 3 inches of his leg was exposed.  
“Part 5?” he whispered, his words were more a question than a statement. This made you really curious to know exactly what was going on. He’s always been very sure of himself, cocky at times even. So this was a surprise. But you went along with it. “So exactly what does “Part 5” entail, Dooj?” you asked him affectionately. “Well, that is a good question baby. I don’t exactly know myself. Yoseob planned it” he said, and with that Yoseob stuck his head up and asked if Doojoon was ready, to which he replied with a simple head nod. On cue, Yoseob and his dog, Yang Gaeng, came over to you. Yoseob then gave Yang Gaeng a command and he dropped a letter he had in his mouth, and gave you an affectionate lick. “Noona, read this tonight with Hyung” he said, accompanying the letter with a hug and a charm bracelet for you, a watch for Doojoon, and a brand new iPod. With instructions to play the only song on it tonight when reading the letter.  
“Noona, Hyung, this is a gift from all of us. We all came together to write and produce it, we hope you enjoy it” and with that they all chimed in with a chorus of congratulations before coming up to congratulate you individually.  
“Thank you Yoseob, we will be sure to listen to it tonight. But for now, shall we dance?” Doojoon said sweetly, looking down into your eyes.  
“Noona, may I have this dance?” Dongwoon asked you ever so sweetly, not bothering to wait for your permission before he took you away to the dancefloor. The dress Doojoon bought you was nothing short of beautiful, but it was so long. Noticing your feeble attempts to hold your dress and dance with Dongwoon, Doojoon cut in for a moment, to pick up your dress, and put the dress loop around your wrist, making it that much easier for you. “Ah, thank you baby. I didn’t see that there.” You said to him as you went back to dancing with Dongwoon.  
Next to dance was Yoseob. That clumsy, gangly kid couldn’t slow dance to save his life, but he sure gave it a good try. In the end however, you ended up sitting down and talking, you were exhausted and Yoseob was more than happy to oblige.  
Doojoon and Hyunseung were in the corner talking, the looks on their faces very serious.  
Hyunseung come up and asked for your hand next, changing the track to one of their earlier songs, Good Luck.  
You felt better dancing to this. Despite having gone through formal dance lessons during school, thanks to your parents insisting on it, you really didn’t know how to dance formally.  
At this point it was almost midnight, you danced with the last ones you hadn’t danced with, before being relinquished back into Doojoon’s arms.  
“Did you have a good night, princess?” he asked you with eyes full of lust.  
“Of course I did, I spent the night with my 6 favourite guys. We had an entire restaurant to ourselves, and that slideshow was perfect. Thank you for a perfect night Dooj.” You leaned up to kiss him.  
You exit the restaurant, heading back to the BEAST dorm, to find that your bags have been packed, at this point you suspiciously eye off Hyunseung, and that you have a car waiting to take you somewhere.  
“Uh, Dooj, baby, what’s going on?” you asked him attentively, still eyeing off Hyunseung, knowing the Joker was in on this entire thing. The brat.  
“Part 6” he whispered. “I have a change of comfortable clothes in our room, go change. I’ll wait for you down here” he told you, swatting your bum as you went upstairs.  
You walked in to find that the others, knowing for sure Hyunseung was involved, and probably Yoseob, despite his feigning innocence, had gone through your drawers and obviously packed your bags. Noting all your lingerie was missing, you soon come to the conclusion that they had already packed it for you.  
You saw a change of clothes on the bed, jeans and a tee. Perfect.  
You removed your jewellery and got changed, hanging the dress up in the closet.  
Walking downstairs you could hear mumbling, realising that you hadn’t been noticed, you stood there quietly, trying to figure out what they were saying.  
“Hyung, when will you be back?” you heard, knowing for sure it was Dongwoon, despite being 24, he’s still so reliant on his hyung.  
“Dongwoon, keep your voice down. We will be back in 3 days, don’t worry. I won’t miss the show.”  
What show was he talking about? You had checked their schedules, they were all on holiday break. No shows scheduled for another 3 weeks, and even then it was just a fan meeting…  
You heard Yoseob and Junhyung mumbling, but they were talking in Japanese, you knew 3 words if you were lucky in Japanese.

“Okay, I’m ready” you called out, as you walked down the stairs with heavy footsteps.  
“Ah, you look much better, Noona.” Dongwoon said as he picked you up for a hug before you reached the bottom of the stairs.  
“Dongwoon, please, put me down.” He and Doojoon both had a really annoying habit of picking you up when they hugged you. You enjoyed their hugs, but god it was annoying at times.  
“Sorry Noona”  
“S’okay” you said as you reached up to pat him on the shoulder.  
“Bye Noona!” Gikwang called out as you left.  
“Dooj, he’s older than me. Why on earth does he call me Noona?”  
“They all do it, it’s just their thing. Is that really all you’re worried about?” he asked with a chuckle.  
“No” you sighed as you fell asleep in the car.

You awoke to find yourself in a bed in a hotel room.  
Stretching out you noticed that you were also no longer in your jeans and tee, but sweats and one of Doojoon’s shirts. Obviously you were more tired than you initially thought.  
Wondering where your handsome boyfriend was, you went in search for him, but he’s not in the hotel suite. This is when you realised just how damn big this place was, separate bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. You decide to go back to bed and watch TV. That’s when you found the note.  
‘Good morning beautiful, order room service and have whatever your beautiful heart desires. I had to run an errand, I will be back at 11. I love you. X  
~Doojoon’

Checking the time, it was 10am. Another hour. You order in room service, and have a shower.  
Finishing up your shower, you heard the door open, and then you heard Doojoon.  
“Hey I’m back, where are you?” he called out.  
“Hey, I’m in the shower” you responded.  
He laughed before calling back “Okay, I’ll wait for you out here then”  
You got out the shower to find the man you love sitting on the big bed, waiting for you.  
You crawled onto the bed and into his lap, one of your favourite places to be.  
“Morning baby” you mumbled into his chest, inhaling his cologne. It smelt perfect.  
“Good morning” he said planting a kiss on your head.  
“Sleep well?” he asked.  
“Very” you sighed.  
“Since we didn’t get the chance to do it last night, shall we read the letter and listen to the song from the others? They went to a lot of effort.” You suggested, not wanting to let the others down.  
“Sure thing, I’ll get it out of my bag” he replied, sliding you off his lap.  
As he sat back on the bed, you took no hesitation into sitting in your favourite position. In his lap wrapped in his arms.  
The letter was lovely, a detailed explanation from all of them, explaining how much they enjoy having you in their lives and the effect you have had on their leader the last 2 years. The song that accompanied it was equally as beautiful. All their voices truly shining through. It was strange though, hearing all of them but not hearing Doojoon’s voice on it. The two of you sat there talking about things for a while, then he leaned down and slipped you off his lap, looking at you with lust filled eyes, he starts to kiss you.  
He started teasing you with kisses along your neck, trailing down your throat, before opening your robe and kissing his way along your collarbone, earning him soft moans falling from your mouth.  
He continued to his assault slowly down your body, reaching your breasts and leaving soft kisses on each of your nipples, each of them harden under his touch.  
He continued kissing down your torso, rolling your nipples in his fingers all the while, the moans escaping your mouth were unstoppable.  
He continued his kisses down to your mound of pubic hair. At this stage you were wetter than when you got out the shower.  
He continued his kissing torturously slowly through your pubic hair, to your pussy.  
His hot breath on your sensitive skin was almost enough to send you over the edge, but not quite.  
“Part 7” he whispered against your skin, before he continued.  
His tongue found your sensitive clit, and his fingers found the warm velvet feeling of your hole.  
Choruses of moans and his name were coming out of your mouth as his finger entered you slowly, before pumping in and out at a torturous pace.

“Doojoon, oh baby, faster, please!”  
He was only too happy to oblige, sliding in a second finger and pumping them in and out till you reached your climax, calling out his name again and again.  
He slowly slid his fingers out of you, leaving an empty feeling inside of you.  
“Happy anniversary” he said as slid up the bed and sat next to you.  
“Happy anniversary to you too” you said as you reached down and unzipped his pants, allowing his hard dick to spring free. He hissed at the cold air hitting his hot erection.  
He closed his eyes as you pumped his throbbing erection a few times, before leaning over and wrapping your mouth around it.  
“O-oh my god” he moaned as you stuck your tongue in his slit, while your hand cupped and played with his balls.  
“Oh god Adi” you heard as you took his cock as deep into your throat as you can, humming around it causing sweet vibrations.  
Knowing he was close to coming, you hollowed your cheeks and sucked harder, as his fingers grabbed a hold of your hair, holding you in place.  
“I’m cumming Adi!” he called out as he shot his load down your throat.  
You attempted to swallow as much of the thick, salty liquid as you could, but couldn’t help a little bit dribbling out the corner of your mouth.  
You come off his semi soft dick with an audible ‘pop’ and looked up at him with a smile.  
“Part 8” you said with a giggle.  
“Well, that was a great anniversary gift” he said with a sigh, trying to calm his breathing.  
“I enjoyed mine too, but I think we need a shower” you said, taking off your robe completely before getting off the bed. He stood next to you and hugged you.  
“Let’s get these clothes off, shall we?” you said slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
Your hands moved down his shirt, as you undid all the buttons.  
You couldn’t help yourself when you were faced with his beautiful abs once you’d slid his shirt off, you just had to touch them. They were perfect. Sculpted, defined, and rock hard.  
Both naked, you made your way to the bathroom. You stepped inside the giant shower, pulling him in behind you.  
Turning the shower on, you lathered up the wash cloth and washed Doojoon, from top to toe. And everywhere in-between.  
When it come to your turn to be washed, he took it upon himself to pay extra special attention to a certain area.  
“Oh my god” you exhaled as his fingers found your entrance once more.  
“Fuck, oh god Doojoon”  
“Mmm, does that feel good baby?” he whispered in your ear, continuing to move his finger in and out of you. You could feel his erection against your ass.  
“God yes, but please, fuck me”  
“as you wish” he said, removing his finger, turning you around and ramming his member into your pussy, eliciting groans of pleasure from you both.  
He pushed you up against the wall, as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Allowing him to fuck you at another angle. Getting deeper and deeper. You knew you weren’t going to hold out much longer, knowing he was close too, you decided to clench your muscles around his dick, trying to get him to cum first. He quickly picked up on what you were doing, and moved his head closer to yours...  
“I know what you’re doing, and it won’t work” he whispered in your ear, before slowly pulling out, only to push back in harder than before, increasing his pace.  
It worked, and it sent you over the edge in seconds. Coming undone around him, brought his orgasm closer, and soon enough moans of “Adi”, “Doojoon”, “yes” and “fuck” were filling the bathroom as you both came.  
He pulled out of you, and caught you before your legs gave out and you crumpled to the floor in a heap.  
“Part 9” he whispered in your ear, as he held you sitting under the shower.  
You gained your strength and stood up, you washed your hair, and again Doojoon washed your body, and you washed his.  
You both brushed your teeth and put robes on.  
Heading to the bedroom, you were curious about a couple of things. So you asked him, “How long are we away for?” to be answered with “3 days, 3 days of just you and I” he said, kissing you.  
“What about work? Do they know I’ve gone away?”  
“Yep, you can thank Junhyung for that one” he said with a smirk.  
“So that’s what he was doing then” you said, mostly to yourself.  
“Yep, now you need to get dressed. We have a 2pm reservation. I promise, no entire restaurant to ourselves this time” he laughed when he saw the expression on your face, as you remembered last night’s reservation.  
You took the opportunity to open your suitcases, to find out exactly what the others had packed for you.  
You shook your head, realising they had packed every piece of lingerie you owned, and every sexy piece of clothing you had. Admittedly it wasn’t much, but you had it, and they found it and packed it. You laughed to yourself, earning Doojoon’s attention.  
“What’s so funny babe?” he asked you with a smile.  
He loved your laugh, to him your smile and laugh were the best things about you.  
“Oh, just laughing at Hyunseung and Yoseob’s packing my bags. They put every piece of lingerie in here!”  
“Haha, oh gee. Those boys. Well, I’m not complaining at that” he replied, coming up behind you and snaking his hands around your waist, pulling you in for a kiss.  
He let you go, telling you to get dressed while he went through his suitcase and found his clothes.  
You put on a red dress and matching shoes, while he wore a pin stripe suit.  
You walked out and got a taxi to the restaurant. Your waiter took you to a private dining room for just the two of you. You ordered a martini along with your meal.  
Once you were finished, you headed back to the hotel once again.  
“What do you want to do?” he asked you, changing out of your formal clothes and into causal.  
“Ah, just stay in order room service and watch a movie sounds absolutely perfect to me” you replied as you went over to him.  
“Sounds good to me too, maybe we can find out what part 10 is?” he said. You could see the glint in his eye as he said what he did. Knowing that you wouldn’t be getting much rest over the next few days.  
You got into bed and next thing you knew you were being woken up by Doojoon slowly moving off the bed.  
“What’s going on?” you asked, voice thick with sleep.  
“Shh, it’s nothing. Just go back to sleep.” He said comforting you.  
“Come back to bed” you mumbled, as you tried but failed to keep your eyes open.  
Once again you awoke to the daylight, but this time it wasn’t the sun that woke you. It was something else, something familiar. A familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach. A feeling you were all too used to. Your libido. After a few seconds you realised exactly what was going on. Doojoon was fingering you. Realising you were awake, he greeted you with a “hey baby” before continuing what he was doing, in no time you were once again writhing in pleasure under his fingers. “Fuck” you called out once you had some off your high. “Well that was an enjoyable wake up” you said once he removed his fingers. He crawled up the bed and sat cross legged in front of you. Seeing an opportunity and taking it, you crawled into his lap. With more motive than a hug.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling your head into him. Noticing he wasn’t wearing any pants, you started to grind your pelvis against his crotch, earning a frustrated groan from him.  
“What... are you... doing? “He groaned into your ear.  
“Mmm, nothing” you replied kissing his Adam’s apple as he threw his head back.  
Your movements against him, caused him to buck his hips to find the friction he was craving.  
“Uh uh” you said, moving your hips to push his down.  
“Stay still” you whispered in his ear.  
He moved his hands around your waist, in an attempt to move your body closer to his for him to find his release. You decided to let him have his turn, after all he did take care of you not that long ago.  
You ground yourself against him as hard as you possible could, encouraging him to move his hips up to meet yours, he closes his eyes as he cums all over you.   
“Mmm, thanks gorgeous” he says as you get a towel to wipe him down.  
“Good morning” you said kissing him.  
“Actually, good afternoon” he replied with a laugh.  
“What? What time is it?” you looked around to find your phone, 1.17pm.  
“Shit, did I really sleep that long?”  
“Yep, I thought you had slept long enough so I decided to wake you” he said with a smirk.  
“Well thanks for the wake up, definitely a favourite way to be woken up”  
“Anytime baby, anytime. Are you hungry?” he didn’t have to wait long for his answer as your stomach grumbled before you could open your mouth to speak.  
“That would be a yep Haha” you replied with a laugh.  
“Okay you go get cleaned up and ill order lunch, do you want anything in particular?”  
“Uhh, waffles with maple syrup, bacon, poached eggs, and croissants. Please.” You called out from the bathroom.  
“Wow, someone’s hungry huh?’ he called back with a laugh as he picked up the phone to order.  
“Well, after everything we have been up to, can you really blame me? I need to eat to keep up my energy or you’re just gonna have a sleeping Adi on your hands for the next day.” You replied as you walked back into the bedroom after your shower.  
Lunch arrived soon enough, and you dug in. eating almost everything on your plate.  
You went out to dinner at a local restaurant, and had an amazing dinner with the man you loved so much.  
After dinner you went back to the hotel, not one to complain at staying in with your boyfriend and being fucked senseless, you felt like going out. Suggesting this to Doojoon, he whines that he has a hard on. “Well then, why don’t I take care of it huh?” you suggested, once again undoing his belt and sticking your hand down his pants. You loved being in control of him like this, it really was a turn on.  
A few words whispered in his ear, combined with your hand movements, and he came in your hand in no time. You went and got a towel to clean yourselves up and went out to a local club.

You drank and danced the night away, really letting your hair down. You had so much fun.  
Come 3am, it was time to leave. The club was closing. So the two of you stumbled back to your hotel, both horny as hell.  
You got to the hotel room, and immediately started stripping each other. He was teasing you, and you wanted nothing more than to be fucked then and there until you screamed.  
Kissing his way down your neck, you reached down, undoing his jeans, letting his hard cock spring free. He fumbled around your waist, eventually undoing your jeans and pulling them and your g string down in one awkward motion. His hands exploring your body, finding what he was searching for, he guides his dick into you, fast and hard, exactly what you were wanting. Fucking you like there was no tomorrow, fucking you till you screamed. He had to put his hand over your mouth to muffle you screaming, as to not raise alarm. He knew he had rented the entire floor, but even still, he didn’t need any staff members walking past and thinking the worst. “Oh fuck, don’t stop, I’m going to fucking cum” you growled into his ear as he pinned you up against the wall. “No fucking intentions” he replied as he rammed himself into you over and over again, making you lose all control and come around his cock. Moments later he was coming inside of you, grunting and groaning as he released.  
You both collapsed onto the bed post orgasm, now well and truly sober. “Fuck” you both said in unison. You were exhausted, but no means ready to sleep. You were still horny, and knew he was too, spotting his still hard dick next to you. You heard soft snores coming from his mouth, and saw an opportunity. You slowly moved off the bed, and kneeled with your knees either side of his hips on the bed. Slowly you lowered yourself down on his standing to attention dick, taking in as much of it as you could, then started to rock back and forth on him. Moans were escaping your mouth, and soon enough his hands were holding onto your hips. Guiding you, back and forth, up and down on his cock. An almost guttural “Fuuuck” escaped his mouth as you clenched your muscles around him. His hands move from your hips and grab your boobs, squeezing them and squeezing your nipples. This was more than enough to induce your next orgasm, cumming around him again, you collapse onto his bare chest, covered in sweat. He slowly pulled out of you, noticing that you had passed out.  
He carefully moved you off his chest, laying you on the bed while he went and got a towel to clean you off, gently wiping you down and covering you up, before going and wiping himself of in the bathroom and joining you in bed.  
You woke up, still tangled up in Doojoon’s arms, his legs trapping yours under his dead weight. You try to move, needing desperately to pee, you freed yourself from his grip.  
A quick glance at your phone told you it was only 6am. Wow, you hadn’t been asleep long.  
You decided to take a shower, peeking around the corner at your still sleeping lover before turning the shower on and getting in. It was heavenly. You thoroughly washed yourself, simply enjoying the stream of the hot water over your aching body. You were enjoying the silence. You got out the shower and grabbed a fresh fluffy towel to dry yourself off with, before getting back into bed with your boyfriend. Snuggling into his back, you fell back asleep in no time. When you awoke once again, it was to Doojoon kissing your head and whispering in your ear.  
Opening your eyes, you realised he too was freshly showered. Wondering what the time was, you got up and got a drink of water. “Hey baby, what’s the time?” you asked as you greeted him with a kiss. “11am” he replied. “What’s on the cards for today?” you asked him as you ordered breakfast.  
“Well, we have to check out by 1. So, unless you want a repeat of last night, nothing.” He said as he planted a kiss on your head. “Please order me a fruit salad” he said as he headed to the bathroom.  
“Mm, well as much as I loved last night, my body is still sore, so maybe we should just rest for the day” you called back. “That sounds perfect to me” he said, sitting on the bed next to you.  
Breakfast arrived, and you sat and ate in silence. Just being in each other’s company was all you needed for happiness.  
It come time to check out. The three days of just you and Doojoon were up. 3 days of nothing but pleasure and happiness. You got back to the BEAST dorm, to be greeted with bone crushing hugs from the other 5 members.  
“How was it Noona?” asked Junhyung, as he got you a soda from the fridge.  
“Thank you Junhyung. It was great. Just Doojoon and I” you smiled at Doojoon as you made your way to sit on his lap.  
“Well we’re glad you had a good time guys!” Hyunseung chimed in.  
“Yeah, we all are. But- OH MY GOD WILL YOU GUYS GET A FUCKING ROOM?! HAVEN’T YOU DONE ENOUGH OF THAT OVER THE LAST 3 DAYS?!” Gikwang wasn’t entirely pleased with your public display of affection.  
The room erupted into laughter from everyone except Gikwang at that stage. His outbursts certainly were something of humour.  
“Oh leave them be Gikwang” Dongwoon scolded his hyung.  
“Yeah! They’re not hurting you!” Yoseob laughed.  
Hyunseung couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he said “Man, lighten up. It’s just a kiss.”  
“Yeah bro, be thankful they’re not fucking right here in front of us” Junhyung said, punching Gikwang in the arm.  
“Of course we have. But we can’t get enough Haha” you responded, kissing Doojoon again.  
“Hey, you want us to get a room? We’ll get a room! Adi, wanna come upstairs to my room?”  
“Definitely…” you responded, getting off his lap and running up the stairs.  
“You guys make me sick!” called out Gikwang, who couldn’t hold in his laughter at your happiness.


End file.
